


I Could Never Be Afraid Of You

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Avengers, captain america:civil war - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, I almost gave this a really sad ending, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki tried to hide his fear and fails, M/M, Pretend Iron Man 3 never happened and Tony got his reactor taken out after Civil War, Tony Stark hates the cold, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, loki is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Tony Stark comes back from Siberia seeming to hate things cold. Ice, snow anything cold really. Loki is scared that Tony will remember he is a Frostgiant and end up hating him too.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I Could Never Be Afraid Of You

When Tony came back from Siberia Loki had been ecstatic so relived Tony was okay. Well as okay as he possible could be at least. Soon thing fell back into rhythm expect Loki couldn’t help but notice something a little different about Tony.   
Sure most people didn’t enjoy the cold and Tony was no exception but it had gone from it being a mild problem for he to a full blown hatred. Loki first noticed when Tony came out of his workshop holding his hand “You okay?” Loki asked and Tony shook his head. “I did something dumb” Tony hold him “Think I broke my index finger”. Loki just shook his head “I’ll get some ice” Loki told him “NO!” Tony yelled and Loki jumped at Tony’s sudden outburst. Loki couldn’t help but notice the disgusted look on Tony’s face. “I’ll be okay...really” Tony told him and walked away leaving Loki standing there confused.   
  
The second time didn’t even happen a week later. Loki was in the kitchen with Tony they weren’t cooking just talking really when Loki got up and grabbed a glass of water. “Want one?” Loki asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders “Sure” he responded. “Ice?” Loki asked and Tony scrunched his nose and shook his head Loki frowned but gave Tony the water anyway without any Ice.   
  
The third time Loki was really getting nervous it had been snowing and Loki wasn’t a big fan of snow but he knew Tony was so he went to get him. “Anthony” Loki spoke and he looked up “It’s snowing I thought you’d like t-“ Loki cut himself off when I saw the look of disgust on Tony’s face. “N-nevermind” Loki stuttered and walked away. Loki mild concern turned into full blown panic.

Had what happened in Siberia really made Tony hate the cold that much. Loki had a feeling he could have figured this out sooner if Tony wasn’t recovering from surgery. You see after Steve broke Tony’s reactor he had it removed. The surgery left Tony’s chest rather sensitive for the time being so they hadn’t been cuddling or things like that. “Hey Lokes!” Tony spoke snapped Loki out of his thoughts Loki turned around to see Tony smiling widely obviously back to being his energetic self. “My chest isn’t bothering my that much anymore sooo” Tony trailed off still smiling “I’m thinking some cuddles are long over do”. Loki tried his best to smile but inside he was freaking out so just nodded “Tonight?” Tony asked and Loki smiled “Of course” he responded. Tony smiled back and walked away *STUPID* Loki thought as he watched Tony walk away.

Tony was going to remember about Loki’s colder temperature and hate him too. Nighttime came quickly and the nervous feeling in Loki’s stomach hadn’t gone away if anything it gotten worse. “Hey Lokes” Tony spoke and went to wrap his arms around Loki’s waist when Loki got up and ran away.

Loki hid in there closet so he could panic in private. That didn’t last long though as Tony opened the closet door. “Hey Loki are you okay?” Tony asked and Loki shook his head “How Can you ask that?” Loki asked making Tony confused. “Loki what are you taking about?” Tony asked and Loki sniffled. “You clearly have a hatred for cold things and I’m a- a” Loki couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence. “Oh Loki”. Tony sighed “Loki” he began “Yes, I may have developed a disliking for the cold like ice and snow” he told him “But I HAVEN’T developed a disliking for you” Tony assured. “Loki I don’t care if your body temperature is colder then us lowly mortals I love you”. As if just to prove his point Tony pulled Loki into a tight hug smiling that smile that was reserved for Loki and only Loki. Truly for once in his life Loki was happy to have been proving wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally was just reading a fanfiction and this popped into my mind and I needed to write it before I didn’t have the urge to or forgot


End file.
